thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Baseball Furies
The Baseball Furies, or simply the Furies, are a fictional New York City gang in 1979. They are a group of real major leaguers who bring their A-game to every rumble. Packing bats and plenty of muscle, the Furies rep stretches through every network in NYC. Description The Baseball Furies are predominantly German, Irish, Italian and Polish. The whole gang wears baseball uniforms and carries baseball bats. When wearing their 'warpaint', they are never heard to speak; which adds to their frightening presence and mysterious intentions. History Formation The Baseball Furies were founded sometime before April 30, 1979, and adopted the Upper West Side of Manhattan, colloquially referred to as "Riverside" by New York's gangs, as their territory. The Furies were led by Cobb, and one of their main hangouts was the Riverside Park. Riverside Blackout See also: Blackout On April 30, 1979, a blackout occurred in Riverside, and a riot subsequently broke out. Several gangs such as the Moonrunners, Panzers, Rogues and the Warriors were involved in the riot; when Luther, the leader of the Rogues, as well as Tommy and Patches, two other members of the gang, strayed into the Park during the riot, they were attacked by a large group of Baseball Furies. Luther was able to escape, but the Furies went on to waste Tommy and Patches. As the Baseball Furies wasted Tommy and Patches, three members of the Warriors passed the Park. The Furies chased the three members of the Warriors, although they were unable to catch them, as the Warriors were able to make it to the train and escape. After the Baseball Furies wasted the two members of the Rogues during the blackout, the Gramercy Riffs asked the gang to be more lenient on gang members that strayed into Riverside. This request was reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Battling The Electric Eliminators On May 19, 1979, the Baseball Furies battled the Soho-based gang, the Electric Eliminators. The Furies defeated the Electric Eliminators, and their victory was later mentioned by the D.J. during a broadcast of her pirate radio station. Battling The Punks On July 3, 1979, the Baseball Furies battled the Punks at Union Square. The Furies defeated the Punks, and their victory was later reported by the D.J. on the gang radio station. Run-In and Battling The Warriors See also: The Warriors, Desperate Dudes, Home Run When Cyrus and the Riffs called a conclave of New York City's street gangs in Van Cortlandt Park in the Bronx, the Baseball Furies were one of the gangs invited to the meeting. At the conclave, the Furies witnessed the death of Cyrus at the hands of Luther and the Rogues, although the blame was wrongfully pinned on the Warriors. After the Baseball Furies returned to their hangout in Riverside, a request was sent out by Masai, the new leader of the Riffs, asking the gangs of New York to find the Warriors. The Baseball Furies were one of the gangs to respond to the Riffs' request, as they confronted four members of the Warriors, outside 96th Street Station. The Furies chased the four members of the Warriors to Riverside Park, and battled them, using their baseball bats. However, despite their superior numbers and weaponry, the Furies were defeated by the Warriors. Members *Babe (Lieutenant) *BJ (Soldier) *Bud (Soldier) *Carlton (Soldier) *Carter (Soldier) *Cobb (Warlord) *Cy (Soldier) *Darien (Soldier) *Ernie (Soldier) *Hank (Soldier) *Honus (Soldier) *Incarcerated Baseball Fury (Former Soldier; Deceased) *Jackie (Lieutenant) *Joe (Soldier) *Karl (Soldier) *Kleats (Soldier) *Lou (Soldier) *Mickey (Soldier) *Pete (Soldier) *Reggie (Soldier) *Rollie (Soldier) *Ryan (Soldier) *Sandy (Soldier) *Stan (Soldier) *Slugger (Soldier) *Steals (Lieutenant) *Ted (Soldier) *Thurman (Main Lieutenant) *Willie (Soldier) *Yogi (Soldier) *Zack (Soldier) In The Film When Cyrus was murdered at the meeting, and the blame was placed on the Coney Island-based gang, the Warriors, the Furies were one of the gangs that responded to the Riffs' alert and chased down the Warriors. Eight members of The Furies confronted four members of the Warriors outside of 96th Street Station and pursued them to Riverside Park, where, despite their superior numbers, the Furies were defeated by the Warriors. In The Game In Blackout, they are first spotted beating a pair of Rogues (later identified as Tommy and Patches) with bats for encroaching on their territory, before chasing Vermin, Snow and Ash into a nearby subway station (presumably for the same reason and with similar intentions). In the scene of Desperate Dudes, they appear walking up the steps grabbing their bats out looking for the Warriors. The second encounter occurs in Home Run, the first two portions of this level are recreations of the iconic chase scene and Riverside Park fight from the film. The final portion of the level takes place in the Riverside Park Rotunda and pits the Warriors against Cobb. They are a tough gang in the game, and their bats can inflict heavy damage very quickly in story mode. It's best to use power moves on them and also use their own weapons to defeat them. They can be played in Rumble Mode. They can also be playable in the Story Mode of the game in the difficulty called Unleash the Fury, however this mode must be unlocked if you complete the Hardcore Soldier difficulty 100% (this also needs you to complete all the bonus objectives in the game). Jailbreak During his time in prison, Ajax would often mock an unnamed monster Baseball Fury, which would lead the Fury to attack him, only to constantly lose. After being denied the right to wear colors, the unnamed Fury used medical scissors to carve warpaint into his face. During the prison breakout, the Fury gets a nightstick and tries to kill Ajax one last time. The Fury fails and is stabbed in the stomach with the same medical scissors he used to carve his warpaint. Appearances *''The Warriors (Film)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Blackout'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Desperate Dudes (Intro Only)'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Home Run'' *''The Warriors (Game) - Armies of the Night'' *''The Warriors: Street Brawl'' *''The Warriors: Jailbreak'' Trivia *The Furies' facial makeup is similar to that of the rock group Kiss. *The fight between the Warriors and the Baseball Furies was scripted as extremely graphic and realistic. Producer Lawrence Gordon suggested adding music to defuse the impact of the violence, despite it somewhat reminding the viewer that it's just a film.. *The Baseball Furies' actors were all around 30 or older and from Stunts Unlimited. *The Baseball Furies are a reference to Second Base, an uptown gang from the 1970's. Second Base wore letterman jackets with "Second Base" across the backs, not the baseball uniforms and painted faces of the Furies. The connection is quite obvious when New York boppers are informed that the Warriors have "made it past second base." *It is unknown if they have any relationship with the Fastballs. *It is possible that a gang member in the gang Hoods from the Rockstar game Manhunt could be a Fury member because some Hoods members have jackets that read "Furys." *In the original script, The Furies beat Cochise to death and drown his body. *Their name was the inspiration for the 80s rock band The Outfield's original name, The Baseball Boys. *Professional wrestler Steve Lombardi had a gimmick, called both MVP and Abe "Knuckleball" Schwartz, based on The Baseball Furies. *In the game cutscene where they walk out their hangout, grabbing their bats on their way, the bats are black and metal, like Cobb's bats, and unlike the bats you see in-game. *The exact location of their hangout is unknown. *The Furies' names (excluding BJ, Bud, Carter, Darien, Karl, Kleats, Slugger, Steals & Zack) are references to famous baseball players: **Babe - Babe Ruth **Carlton - Carlton Fisk **Cobb - Ty Cobb **Cy - Cy Young **Ernie - Ernie Banks **Hank - Hank Aaron **Honus - Honus Wagner **Jackie - Jackie Robinson **Joe - Joe DiMaggio **Lou - Lou Gehrig **Mickey - Mickey Mantle **Pete - Pete Rose **Reggie - Reggie Jackson **Rollie - Rollie Fingers **Ryan - Nolan Ryan **Sandy - Sandy Koufax **Stan - Stan Musial **Ted - Ted Williams **Thurman - Thurman Munson **Willie - Willie Mays **Yogi - Yogi Berra Gallery The Furies.png|Intro Baseball furies.gif|Logo BaseballFuriesInGame.png|In the game NYPD Wanted Poster.jpg|NYPD wanted poster es:Baseball Furies Category:Main Gangs Category:Gangs